warriorcatsuntoldtalesfandomcom-20200214-history
Coco
Coco is an NPC that allows the player to change the name of their cat. Information Coco is a black cat with a white chest and paws. She has the power to change your cat's name to whatever you wish, excluding the name Falconstar. She appears randomly throughout the season and stays at Fourtrees for one day at a time. If Coco is present at Fourtrees and you are in a Clan, the camp guards will notify you of her presence if you interact with them. Upon interaction with Coco, she will say: "Oh! Hello there! I'm Coco, nice to meet you. I'm a loner around these parts. And I have the power to change your name! Don't ask me how I do it. I just sort of can. Anyways, would you like me to change your name?" Coco is always neutral. She has only one function; changing your name. Coco can be used for many easter eggs. If you change your name to "Falconstar" your name will instead show up as "Nicetryhacker". Other easter eggs can be more useful such as if you name your cat "Ember" your pelt will be changed to Ember's pelt color. You can also unlock certain pelts by naming your cat certain names. Coco is a loner and isn't very common to come across. Coco comes randomly and only stays one day while at Fourtrees, so you cannot truly predict when she will come back. However, you can talk to the Camp guards (if you are in a Clan) to know when she is present without making a visit to Fourtrees. If you are a rouge, you will have to visit Fourtrees daily if you would like to interact with her to change your name. Coco can appear: -4th of Greenleaf -10th of Greenleaf - 2nd of Leaf-fall -3rd of Leaf-fall -4th of Leaf-fall - 6th of Leaf-fall - 7th of Leaf-fall - 2nd of Leaf-bare - 5th of Leaf-bare - 7th of Leaf-bare - 9th of Leaf-bare - 2nd of Newleaf - 4th of Newleaf - 6th of Newleaf -7th of Newleaf - 8th of Newleaf - 9th of Newleaf Trivia *If you try to name your cat 'Falconstar', it instead shows as 'Nicetryhacker'. *Coco has the 'Black and White' pelt color, which costs three bonus coins and can be bought from the Bonus Shop. *If you name your cat to 'Ember' your pelt will change on your cat to Ember's pelt automatically. You will be unable to change it back, even if you speak with Pandaspirit. This is fixed once you make a new cat. * If you name your cat "Firestar" and wait for Pandaspirit to arrive, ask her to change your pelt and Trainer Maplestripe's pelt will be unlocked for you to use. * If you name your cat "Untoldtales", a similar effect happens. Instead, you unlock Trainer Tune's pelt. * Coco was later featured in another game by Falcon star, Cattails, although the role of the character was different. Category:NPC Category:Cats Category:Characters Category:Warrior Life Category:Fourtrees NPC Category:NPC Redirect Category:Characters Redirect Category:Character Category:Cats Redirect Category:Warrior Life Redirect Category:Rogue Life Redirect Category:Rogue Life Category:Seasons